


I Will

by Aurlana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Happily Ever After, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Alistair and Cullen never got along.Until one day the tension got to be too much.





	I Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ponticle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponticle/gifts).



> **Black Emporium treat for Ponticle's prompt.**
> 
> REQUEST 1: Alistair/Cullen Rutherford | Fanfiction  
> PROMPT:  
> Strong history of animosity gives way to mutual understanding and, eventually, tumultuous love. Angry hook up and subsequent apologies? ANGST, please.

 

**I Will**

 

He is my everything, but he wasn’t always. When we first met, we disagreed--a lot. 

 

Wait. That’s a gross understatement. We  _ hated  _ each other.

 

Yes, I, Alistair Theirin, absolutely _ hated _ Cullen Rutherford. It was petty; two co-workers fighting over the same case when we  _ should _ have been working together to solve it. 

 

He was insufferable, arrogant, and so organized that his color coordinated files had notations with matching post-it tabs. Cullen had no patience for my odd sense of humor and my insatiable love of cheese either. I mean, who doesn’t like cheese? To put it simply, we clashed; and there was no amount of team building exercises that could fix the rift between us. 

 

Our rivalry finally came to a head one night after everyone else left for the day. We were shouting at each other--which was nothing new--slowly getting closer in proximity. Then suddenly, the world stopped. In the silence, one of us licked our lips and the other tracked it, which ended in us crashing together in a frantic kiss. 

 

In the heated moments that followed; clothes went flying, and Cullen’s desk was swept clean;

becoming the pedestal on which we learned to worship each other’s bodies.

 

It was guttural.

It was beautiful.

It was perfect.

 

It took us a long time to come to terms with what we were becoming. At first, we were only blowing off steam by blowing each other; forbidden rendezvous, after hours, with no one else the wiser. We still argued, we still bickered, we still couldn’t stand to be in the same room together without whipping out the proverbial ruler to measure whose dick was bigger.

 

Slowly, we began to see that the tension we’d been fighting so hard against was actually attraction in disguise. Once we got past our egos, we learned that we weren’t so very different after all. We complemented each other; my weaknesses were his strengths; I excelled, where he struggled. Together, we were better, stronger, complete, whole.

 

For a while, I thought I was the only one who saw this. The fluttering of my heart when he entered the room, had nothing to do with angst and everything to do with how much I was falling for him. Then I started seeing the telltale signs of reciprocation: the soft flush of his cheeks, the uncomfortable rubbing of his neck, the awkward stuttering. It was nothing if not endearing.  

 

It’s been a bumpy road, one fraught with switchbacks, potholes, and the occasional roadblock; but, it’s all been worth it.

 

Looking at Cullen, standing before me in his impeccable suit, with nothing less than pure adoration reflected in his eyes, I barely register the Chantry Mother when she asks, “Alistair Theirin, will you take, Cullen Rutherford, to be your husband; to love, honor, and cherish him through the best and worst of times, in sickness and in health, for the rest of your lives?” 

 

There isn’t a doubt in my mind as I reverently whisper, “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not as angsty as I would have liked to make this in a longer fic.   
> I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)


End file.
